unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael
Michael is an archangel in Jewish, Christian, and Islamic tradition. He is viewed as the field commander of the Army of God. He leads God's armies against Satan's forces during his uprising. In the book of Daniel, Michael appears as "one of the chief princes" who in Daniel's vision comes to Gabriel's aid in his contest with the angel of Persia. Michael is also described there as the advocate of the Children of Israel and as a "great prince who stands up for the children of your people". In Hebrew, Michael means "who is like God", "Who is like God?" (which expects an answer in the negative) to imply that no one is like God. In this way, Michael is reinterpreted as a symbol of humility before God. Much of the late Midrashic detail about Michael was transmitted to Christianity through the Book of Enoch, whence it was taken up and further elaborated. Christian cultus devoted to the archangel was first initiated in the East, as a healer, at Chonae near Colossae in Phrygia and in the West, at the end of the fifth century, as a patron in war, at Monte Sant'Angelo sul Gargano. In late medieval Christianity, Michael, together with Saint George, became the patron saint of chivalry. Jean Molinet was one who glori fied the primordial feat of arms of the archangel as "the first deed of knighthood and chivalrous prowess that was ever achieved." Thus Michael was the natural patron of the first chivalric order of France, the Order of Saint Michael of 1469. In the British honours system, a chivalric order founded in 1818 is also named for these two saints, the Order of St Michael and St George. Michael is also considered in many Christian circles as the patron saint of the warrior. Police officers and soldiers, particularly paratroopers and fighter pilots, regard him as their patron. He is the Patron of the Catholic Police Guild. He is also a patron of Germany, the City of Brussels, and Kiev. Roman Catholics, Anglicans, and Lutherans refer to him as Saint Michael the Archangel and also simply as Saint Michael. Orthodox Christians refer to him as the Taxiarch Archangel Michael or simply Archangel Michael. Jehovah's Witnesses, Seventh-day Adventists, and certain New Age Christian denominations refer to Michael as the Christ Michael, or Christ before he became man. The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints teaches that Michael is the heavenly form of Adam from the Book of Genesis, and that Michael assisted Jehovah (the heavenly form of Jesus Christ) in the creation of the world under the direction of God the Father. Powers & Abilites Powers As the very first angel ever created and being the oldest of the archangels, Michael is the oldest, strongest, and most powerful angel under Gods command, making Michael among the oldest and most powerful supernatural beings to exist in the supernatural universe. *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Being the oldest and most powerful of the archangels, Michael is one of the most powerful beings in existence in the universe, possessing incalculable power that surpasses his siblings, including the other archangels, even Lucifer. Michael has absolute control over the physical universe and can easily destroy heaven, hell, limbo, the regular universe, alternate universes and the whole multiverse in an instant, 10 times over with ease. ** White Light - Michael can generate an overwhelming white light that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. With this power, he can destroy a large part of the Earth. ** Angelic Possession: Michael, like all celestial beings, requires a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings. ** Telepathy: Michael has the ability to communicate using his minds and read the minds of others. *** Dreamwalking: '''Michael, like all angels, can enter the dreams and mind of humans. *** '''Induced Sedation: Michael, like all angels, can cause humans to fall to the ground unconscious just by touching their forehead. ** Empathy - Michael is able to read the emotions of humans. ** Regeneration - If his vessel becomes damaged in any way, he is able to heal it instantly and completely. For instance, his vessel Adam was set ablaze by Holy Fire, but upon his return minutes later, he didn't have a scratch either on his skin or even his clothing. ** Apporting - Michael could send angels back to Heaven with a simple snap of his fingers, as he did with the angel Uriel. ** Superhuman Strength: Being the oldest, strongest and most powerful archangel, Michael dramatically increases the strength threshold of his host, endowing them with astronomically incalculable strength. Michael can easily overpower other angels, deities (other than God himself), humans, creatures, and even Lucifer himself, with his might. He also has infinite strength in human, spiritual and angel and deity terms and has extreme strength in demiruge and creator class terms. ** Superhuman Stamina - As an Archangel, Michael's stamina is incalculable and, even when in a vessel, needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. ** Weather Manipulation - Michael's control over the weather exceeds even his own brothers. Upon arriving on Earth to John Winchester, he caused sudden severe winds. ** Chronokinesis - Michael has complete control over time. He sent Sam and Dean from the past to the present with ease. ** Telekinesis - Michael is a powerful telekinetic, able to move and control objects with his mind effortlessly; he was even able to move objects in areas where he hadn't fully arrived in. He demonstrated this when he closed and locked the door to the beautiful room when Adam tried to escape it. ** Healing - Michael can easily heal others of any injury, wound and disease. ** Resurrection: Michael, like all archangels, can easily revive dead people. ** Mental Manipulation - Michael can erase, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of a human. ** Sedation - Just like an average angel, Michael can sedate humans by touching their forehead. ** Teleportation: Michael, like all celestial beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth. ** Pyrokinesis: '''Michael can ignite any object or thing by touch. ** '''Thermokinesis - He made the door knob to the beautiful room extremely hot to prevent Dean from being able to open it and save Adam. ** Precognition - Michael can see into the future, but not the full picture. ** Supernatural Perception - Michael can sense and see things even if they're naturally invisible. ** Terrakinesis - Michael is able to cause powerful earthquakes by thought or presence alone. ** Disintegration: Michael was able to disintegrate two angels with a stare ** Superhuman Agility ** Energy Projection ** Reality Alteration: Michael's demuirgic power allows him to create anything from nothing, although he needs Lucifer's power to shape it. It was stated that he could have ended the war in Heaven with a gesture. ** Superhuman Speed *'Immortality:' Michael, like all celestial beings, is not subjected to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. Michael does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as he is the oldest angel. ** Invulnerability: Michael, like all archangels, is resistent to any form of harm whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings, unless something angelic is invovled, or if he is fighting another archangel. ** Immunity - Michael was resilient to Holy Fire, although he still found it agonizing, damaging and being able to banish him; but unlike other angels, it couldn't kill him. *[[Illumination|'Illumination']]:' Michael, like all archangels is able to release divine light from his vessel. This ability also allows him to kill and exorcise demons by placing his hand upon their forehead. And he has the ability to purify the souls of those affected by demons. *'Invulnerability: Michael, like all archangels, is resistent to any form of harm whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings, unless something angelic is invovled, or if he is fighting another archangel. *'Healing Factor:' When Michael's vessel does get damaged by something angelic, he can heal the wound(s) instantly. *'Teleportation:' Michael, like all celestial beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth. *'Memory Manipulation:' Michael can remove or restore memories of humans. *'Flight:' Michael can spread his wings out and can instantly take flight. *'Superhuman Intelligence:' Much like Lucifer, Michael possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the Universe. However, Michael's knowledge exceeds that of all his archangelic siblings, including Lucifer. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Like his brothers, Michael has a deep understanding of many things, due to him being older than the universe itself. Abilities * Occultism * Swordsmanship * Weaponry 'Relationships' God '(Father & Boss) 'Lucifer, Gabriel & [[Raphael|'Raphael']] (Archangel Brethren) [[Angels|'Other Angels']] (Brothers and Sisters) Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Archangel